


Affection

by haruyashimajana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: "Your affection to each other are showing"





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> YamaJima/YutoYama is my forever OTP.  
> English not my first language, unbetaed.  
> This is fanfiction.
> 
> -from LJ-  
> https://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/12741.html  
> Original posting date: 6th June 2018

                                          

 

The moment Yuto put his hands on Ryosuke's shoulders, Ryosuke instinctively tilted his head, letting his hair brush over Yuto's knuckles. The photographer took their pictures a few times, calling for a few minor changes in position, but both Ryosuke and Yuto barely moved.  
  
"Your affection to each other are showing," Chinen said to them both as they all got up to do another pose.   
  
"Well, Yama looked like he will fall over." Yuto answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"As if you'll let him fall, right?" Chinen smirked. "You don't have to give excuses to me."  
  
"Didn't Yamada looked too comfortable here?" Inoo said later when they all saw the photo on computer screen.  
  
"I was comfortable," Ryosuke shrugged. "I was sure I wouldn't fall over thanks to Yutti."  
  
Yuto grinned. "Don't worry, I'll guard you so you won't fall anytime you want."  
  
"Cheesy," Ryosuke hit Yuto's shoulder lightly.  
  
"For you~♥" Ryosuke could hear the heart in Yuto's sentence. He laughed awkwardly and hit him again.  
  
"Okay, work mode, both of you," Yabu chided them both.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture not mine! I found it in tumblr but can't remember which.  
> More fics that I think is not AO3-worthy at LJ.  
> I'll go back into hiding after this. Bye.
> 
> p/s: to YYE writers, ganbattekudasai!!


End file.
